Unanswered
by Harley-Cat
Summary: He couldn't respond. He didn't know, himself. Reviews greatly appreciated1


They ran together, giggling like children as the police sirens echoed through the foggy night. Tonight, they would remain uncaught. The Batman would have to find them later.

For Joker, it had been a lovely night; blowing up a car or two, raiding some random store and gassing the poor cashier to a grinning death. It had been fun.

It all ended around midnight when they snuck into the wealthy, Thomas Blakemoore's house. Old Tommy and his wife, Susan had just moved in. Shame.

Grinning as the night breeze whipped at his face, Joker remembered how the poor guy had shook with fear as the knife rested inches from his throat. Harley had watched him; eyes wide like a child learning from a parent.

Susan, fearing for her doomed husband's life had actually _dared_ to speak to him.

"Please…leave him alone…kill me instead."

The clown had chuckled with glee; this was too gold!

Thomas stared up at his wife, a solemn expression creasing on his face.

"I love you, Sue."

God, it was so cheesy he could puke! Joker killed him right then and there, leaving the now-hysterical wife to a fate worse than death: surviving without her beloved husband. Not before, of course, putting a good ole bullet to her leg!

The clown had screamed with laughter, fleeing the house with his mistress not too far behind him.

And the best part of the whole night was that they had actually gotten away with it! They had been able to escape the Bat as well as the police. That was good.

As much as Joker loved tangling with Batman, it would be _much_ more fun if he were given more time to prepare for their showdown. This night had been one big signal, a good way to get the Bat's attention. The real action would start later.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hunching over his work desk, the clown groaned in frustration. What was the perfect theme for their next showdown? Exploding whoopee cushions? Evil, grinning teddy bears? No, it had to be more creative than that. It had to have a killer punch line.

Harley Quinn slowly entered the room, a loving smile dancing on her face. It had been a wonderful night with her man. She wanted it to end with a bang.

"Puddin'?"

A grunt signified that he was listening.

"Puddin', you're gonna kill yourself working too hard. Take a break and come relax with your favorite girl."

She battered her eyelashes as cutely as possible, hungering for his touch, starved of magnificence.

Joker huffed grumpily, not wanting to be taken from his work. It was always about _her._

Harley watched sadly as he ignored her, scribbling away at his paperwork. She wanted him now, more than ever, her love for him was scathing her with its unending boil.

A thought crossed her mind right then and there; bothering her as it secretly had been for several hours now.

Tiptoeing slowly closer to him, crouched low on the floor at his feet like a dog, Harley gazed into his face, so handsome and well loved in her eyes, and spoke.

"Mistah J, ya remember the couple we offed earlier?"

"Uh huh."

"Well…that guy…before ya took him out, he told his wife he loved her."

Joker quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, and?"

Harley squeezed her hands together, rocking back and fourth slightly.

"If I was gonna die would you miss me?"

He chuckled dryly.

"I suppose. No one to keep the henches in line. Where are you going with this, Harl?"

She breathed in.

"Puddin', do ya love me? Really and truly?"

He blinked, confused by her words. He had never told her that he loved her. Love was foreign and meaningless to him.

And yet…looking down at her, seeing her baby-blue eyes stare at him with such infatuated earnest, his shriveled up heart was aching! What were these feelings, consuming him, trying to distract him from his goals? They certainly weren't _strong_ but they were definitely there. It bothered him.

"…"

There was no way he could reply. Anger began to rush through him like a tidal wave, directing itself at her. SHE did this to him. It was HER fault that these frightening feelings existed!

Shrieking in sudden rage, he rammed a fist up her stomach, relishing the groan of pain that issued from her lips. He would make her pay for asking him something so foolish. Lifting his foot, he kicked her in the ribs, knocking her flat on the floor, leaving her bloody and weak as a small river of blood began to flow from her mouth.

Joker stood there, breathing in the silence. To his own shock, the girl began to crawl back towards him, squinting feebly out of one eye. Why? Didn't the ditzy dame know that she was being punished?

Dragging herself to his feet, Harley wrapped her trembling arms around his leg, smiling up at him.

"Ya don't have to answer, Puddin'. I love you. That's all that matters."

She passed out then, at his feet, leaving the puzzled clown to ramble through his delirious thoughts.

He didn't UNDERSTAND it! How could she still have hold over him? How could the feelings still be there? Seeing the way she had smiled at him had made the feelings even stronger.

Stepping backwards to his desk, he regarded the unconscious harlequin for several long minutes. Sighing heavily, he tossed a tattered blanket across her body. At least things would be quiet for a few hours. Some good work would take his mind off of pointless emotions.

"Let's see…maybe that killer teddy bear idea will work…"

And so, the night went on, questions icing the air, their answers left unknown.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What'cha think? Sorry for the lack of fics. I've been taking a breather since school is such a pest LOL.

_About Joker- I, like many other fans, believe that he really does have feelings for Harley. Abuse is a way for him to push away his emotions and enforce his power. In a way, he's telling her that he loves her through pain! What a twisted couple!_

_Anyway, I wanna thank anyone who's ever reviewed any of my stories. It really means a lot to me._

_Expect more stories and keep readin' folks!_

_-CAT_


End file.
